Palla/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Palla (Mystery of the Emblem) Summoned * "I am Palla, a pegasus knight of the Whitewings of Macedon. Pleased to be of service." Home * "Ah! I just remembered I should go look after the pegasi..." * "Thank you for all you do. When you've finished checking on everyone, please do get some rest." * "I wonder how Catria and Est are doing... It's natural to worry about my younger sisters, of course." * "I'm told that I'm good at looking out for others. Perhaps because of my younger sisters?" * "How are you today? If you're sore from battle, I actually know how to massage hurting muscles." * "Honored to meet you. Someone sent me to say hello—your friend Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "Of course, Princess Minerva will always be my liege and foremost in my thoughts. And obviously my two sisters are very dear to me. However... I must confess that someone else is now occupying many of my thoughts. Someone I met here... Ahem. I hope I can continue to stay by your side and make you proud. Oh, thank you so much! You've made me so happy!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info screen * "Is something the matter?" * *laughs* * "We must all strive to do our best out there." * "Uh?! Ohh, you startled me, you trickster you." * "Oh! You aren't hurt, are you?" * "I can't help but take care of you and the others." * "Please, make sure you take time to rest. We need you! (5★ only) Map * "Yes?" * "Onward!" * "Here we go!" Level Up * "How wonderful! I can't help but smile." (5-6 stats up) * "Oh, I know I can grow stronger than this!" (3-4 stats up) * "How disheartening..." (1-2 stats up) * "Thank you so much. I will continue to do my best." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "My apologies." * "Allow me to demonstrate!" * "I cannot be merciful." * "Shall we?" Defeat * "I'm sorry..." Palla (Regal Rabbits) Summoned * "I am Palla, of the Macedonian Whitewings. I am pleased to greet you dressed as a rabbit." Home * "Hippity-hoppity... Er, were you watching?" * "Right now, I'm dressed up like my younger sister was... I'd love to see all three of us together in rabbit costumes, if we get the chance." * "I think that dressing as a rabbit would suit you. Shall I pull an outfit together for you?" * "These ears are fine, aren't they? Do you want to touch them?" * "Rabbits may be cute, but I am a pegasus knight. I won't forget my purpose—you can count on it." * "Hello! I come carrying spring wishes from Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "A warm breeze fills the air...the breath of spring over the hills and fields. Winter has ended. Winter's chill snatches away warmth from the people and life and color from the land. No matter how harsh the winter, everyone can always look forward to spring and support each other. Spring is their reward for overcoming the winter. They can laugh, sing, dance, and celebrate as one. So let's join them—together. Two happy spring rabbits!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I am Palla of the Whitewings. I admit, I'm unaccustomed to this season's...unusual...attire." * "Hmmm... These ears never stay on straight, do they?" * "I hear my sister Catria braved this attire as well." * "This spring weather is so warm and gentle…I'm getting sleepy." * "You like my spring outfit? Really? Well...thank you for saying so." * "Hip-pity hop-ping into spring... Oh! Haha! Spring has put me in a silly mood, as you can see!" * "I find that cute bunnies can be comforting during difficult times." Map * "No doubt." * "Tell me your plan." * "Sunshine…" Level Up * "I feel great! Setting a good example for my sisters means a lot to me." (5-6 stats up) * "I'll jump even higher!" (3-4 stats up) * "Perhaps I've become timid." (1-2 stats up) * "What a cheery feeling! Spring has truly come." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Spring at last!" * "Spring is here!" * "Hope springs eternal!" * "This rabbit bites!" Defeat * "From spring...to fall..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes